Figting over Ichigo
by H1me-sama
Summary: Ichigo has lost a lot of battles lately. He couldn't protect his friends. Now he he decided to go to a dangerous place on order to become stronger. He soon finds out he's not alone.
1. Leaving home

Ichigo ran out of the shop, leaving a stunned Urahara behind. He didn't understand why Ichigo wanted to go there so badly. But It couldn't be helped, it was his choice. All he could do was hope for him to return alive.

Ichigo flew as fast as he could. Leaving his hometown behind. He hoped to get stronger. So that he would be able to protect his friends.

He landed in a small town, unfamiliar to him. He took a good look around. There was no hollow around. He started walking towards the park nearby. But he stopped as he saw something black appear.

He looked at it but couldn't make out what is was. It turned into a cloak and underneath the hood a skull started to form. It's red eyes looked straight into Ichigo's.

" What are you doing here, shinigami1 of the east?" It spoke, with a voice causing shiver to run down his spine.

"None of your business!" Ichigo replied.

"Leave this place at once."

"no"

"very well" The being said and he disappeared into the air, the same strange way he had appeared.

Ichigo was surprised. He left just like that. But he didn't know the skulled being had silently appeared behind him.

Black smoke appeared at his feet, he turned around to see where it was coming from, only to see he now faced the skulled being right in front of him. It's face was close to his making him creep out. As he looked into the frightening eyes he felt his breath slip away.

The being reached out a bony arm and grabbed Ichigo's right upper arm. It instantly rotted away, exposing the bone and causing terrible pain, which made Ichigo scream.

"Leave, now. Unless you want to die here." His face, or at least what's supposed to be a face, was only inches away from Ichigo's.

He pulled away his hand, the moment he did that the flesh on his arm grew back. He still hovered in front of Ichigo.

"I will give you one day to leave." After that he left this not coming back.

Out of breath she ran through the town. _Where could he be?_ She thought to herself. She couldn't find him anywhere. He left his body here, in which Kon felt himself right at home now following her by foot, so he must have gone somewhere by himself. She couldn't feel his reiatsu2, either.

He was too far away to be able to be sensed by anyone in Karakura.

He ran further, not heading home. But he continued on his way, further to the west. He must've been in Europe quite a while now.

Then he felt a shock. He looked to his right side and saw the landscape take a different shape. The earth cracked open. His eyes widened as he saw big claws slash the earth open from underground and a monster like being made his way to the surface. It had a white mask that covered only half of it's head.

_That must be a hollow like they are here in the west! _Ichigo thought.

He came here to become stronger, to fight these beings, since they are stronger, and more scary, than the hollows in the east. Different hollows live in Japan, they are way weaker there.

The hollows eyes looked into his. The gaze of the hollow was almost paralyzing Ichigo. It scared him.

He felt a strange feeling creep up. It was a feeling like one of a little child scared of monsters that might come and eat him from out of a closet. The feeling of a nightmare standing right in front of him. He was that scared, but he did not back away.

Instead, he tightened his grip on Zangetsu3. The hollow took a stance, ready to fight, and exposed his huge fangs and claws.

At this moment Ichigo swung his blade.

"Getsuga Tenshou!"4 He screamed, A blue wave of reiatsu flew towards the hollow, it never hit its target. It just bounced right of the mask. The hollow didn't even move.

Ichigo just stood there. _H-how is that possible? It didn't even twitch._

As he came back to his senses, and he tried again, trying a different approach this time. He used shunpo5 to get above the hollow. He charged his Zanpactou6 with 'Getsuga Tenshou', without releasing it, and stabbed at the hollow's mask as hard as he could from behind.

Unfortunately nothing happened.

Ichigo's attack had barely inflicted any damage on the hollow's mask.

The hollow swiftly turned around from underneath Ichigo, leaving Ichigo in the air.

His claws made a fast move which Ichigo couldn't see, and a big wound from his left shoulder to his right hip appeared.

The hollow roared causing the earth to split open. Ichigo fell to his knees. The earth split further and flames rose up above Ichigo and the hollow, capturing them both. The hollow charged at him again, then Ichigo leaped into the air to counterattack, but what Ichigo didn't notice was that the flames surrounding them had formed a dome.

" Raaargh!" Ichigo screamed as he charged at the hollow.

Ichigo raised his zanpactou, and tried to make a move when he felt warmth above his head. The dome was shrinking, causing Zangetsu to get stuck in the dome.

He looked up, Zangetsu was almost completely consumed by the flames.

"Shit! Getsuga-" But he was cut off as the flames reached his hands and he quickly pulled them back in respond.

Ignoring the pain in his hands he charged down at the hollow, stabbing the mask. But the mask only cracked, getting Zangetsu stuck in it.

" Getsuga Tenshou!" he roared, and he send the blue wave of reiatsu directly into the mask. The mask split in two together with its body. The hollow dispersed into air, and so did the flame dome.

"What was that thing?" He asked himself panting as he stood up putting Zangetsu in the ground next to him. " It looked way different than any other hollow I've ever seen."

He looked at his hands. They were half burned. He took some of the hilt wrap of zangetsu and bound it around his hands so it wouldn't hurt so much. He took Zangetsu again and strapped him on his back again and he continued west.

* * *

Hiya, this is my first fanfiction (like ever) so please review and tell me how you think about it.

(oh and I neeed ideas)

Aringatou gozaimasu!

H1me-chan

1 Shinigami: Death God, Soul reaper in the English version of Bleach.

2 Reiatsu: Spiritual pressure

3 Zangetsu: cutting moon

4 Getsuga Tenshou: Moon's fangs slices heaven

5 Shunpo: Flash step

6 Zanpactou:Soul slayer


	2. Where is Ichigo?

**Hiya everyone! Sorry to make you wait that long for the next chapter! And I would like to say Thak you to the one person that reviewed the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**And really everyone, Review,'cause I really need it (by the way if you find any flaws in my spelling or grammar, tell me because I'm not English or American so I really don't know how to spell some stuff.)**

**And now something I forgot to do last time but anyways enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How much I would want it, I do not own bleach... **

* * *

"Where is Ichigo?!" She almost screamed as she ran into the shop.

"He's not here." Urahara simply replied. "He's gone. Hitsugaya Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou and Zaraki Taichou are on their way to bring him back. As well as their fukutaichou Matsumoto, fukutaichou Abarai and it goes without saying that fukutaichou Kusajishi Yachiru is going as well to get him back as well."

"But why?"

"Because Kurosaki-san is not allowed to be where he is right now."

"Then I'll go to!"

"no." Urahara spoke with a serious look on his face."It is already highly exceptional that three Captains and three vice-captains are going there just to bring one substitute shinigami back. And don't worry, he'll be fine." He reassured her.

"But where is he then?"

* * *

She entered the house. Karin came in the hallway as Rukia entered.

"Did you find Ichi-nii?" She asked, trying to sound calm.

"No." she said quietly, "But I know where he went."

"Really?! Well tell me! Where is here?!" she said, losing the calmness in her voice. Although she always acted so calm, making it look like she didn't care for her family, she did. And even though this being the second time Ichigo running away, she did care for him. She just hoped he didn't get hurt, where ever he was she hoped he was save.

Hesitating to answer Ruki finally opened her mouth. At first no sound came out, not sure if she would tell where he is, for she knew it would be impossible for his family to after him where he was.

"He is...' she started " In Europe." The words came out like the had be stuck in her troat for a long time now.

"Europe?" Karin repeated quietly and confused.

Outside Kon was waiting for Rukia to come back because she said she would go and look for Ichigo herself. Ofcourse Kon didn't want her to go alone, so he waited patiently for Rukia to outside as soon as she had put her gigai in Ichigo's closet. He had followed her though entire Karakura town to find Ichigo. ofcourse he was desperate to find Ichigo too, because if they wouldn't find him he would be stuck inside Ichigo's body the rest of his life and he would have to listen to his sisters talking about stuff he really doesn't care about.

He stared at the blue sky blankly. Making figures from the few clouds that flew by as the wind carried them. Behind one of the clouds he saw a crack appear. '_Garganta'_ He thought instandly. But it was different, the sky was being pulled inside as it opened up.

"NEE-SANNN!" he screamed.

_(Flashback)_

_"He is in Europe." The blonde man said."He hoped to get stronger there, but what he did not know is that would disturb the balance."_

_"what do you mean?" The raven haired girl looked down upon the shopkeeper who didn't look up as he replied._

_"As there is a balance between the Soul Society and Earth, there is a balance between the west and the east of these two worlds. The shinigami's of the east handle anything that goes on is this part of the world and this part of soul society while the Soul Reapers of the west handle everything that goes on in the west of this planet and the soul society, both they use different ways of defeating and sending hollow to the soul society." He stopped for a moment as he saw Rukia looking down on him. "Take a seat." He said._

_"If a shinigami of the east goes to the west that means The two sides are out of balance. If he kills hollows there it means the hollows he kills in the west he will send to east Soul society, meaning that there will be less souls in west Soul society. It's the same as when the Quincy's killed hollows here."_

_"But that would mean-"_

_"Maybe." He cut Rukia off."If he continues to kill hollows there, then maybe, yes."  
_

Both Rukia and Karin turnedto run outside to see why Kon was screaming, but both stopped as they felt an heavy reiatsu pressing onto them. Karin was pressed to the ground and so was Rukia, but Rukia could stand back up.

With lots of effort she made her way outside where Kon was. And, as she could feel, where also the source of the reiatsu was.

* * *

At that same time Ichigo was trying to fight of another hollow that seemed even stronger than the last one. The hollow swung one claw in his direction, Ichigo blocked with Zangetsu in his right hand. He released Getsuga Tenshou. Nothing.  
The hollow swung again, this time his right claw, his left still being held back by Ichigo's sword. Ichigo had no other choice but to switch Zangetsu to his other hand and pushed the other claw away with Zangetsu now in his left. He leaped into the air, because the other claw was now free again and swng towards him again. He landed smoothly on the hollow's shoulder who whiped Ichigo away like he was just a fly.

He was exhausted. He didn't even put one scratch on the hollow and he was already panting from exertion.  
So he decided to use _it_.

"Bankai!"

He was engulfed in his own black reiatsu, making the hollow take a few steps back, to get a better view. Didn't help much, though.

While he was still covered by his own reiki he screamed:" Getsuga Tenshou!" Whiping the reiki away in an instand and sending a black wave towards the hollow at the same time. He finally thought he had him, but the Hollow stepped aside at the last moment, taking only a scratch at his shoulder. The Reiki faded and Ichigo was finally revealed, who now rushed toward the hollow. He wore his hollow mask.

He charged his Zanpactou again.

**"Getsuga Tenshou"** The deformed voice spoke, slicing the hollow as he appeared above him.

The hollow roared once. Down his back ran a big slash, but his mask was unharmed. The hollow stroke back slashing half of Ichigo's mask, that shattered. The left side of his mask remained.

Then an outburst of what seemed to be green fire surprised the hollow. It was a bright shining light, Ichigo had to cover his eyes to prevent him from going blind by it. The hollow was completly consumed by the fire, and when Ichigo's vision finally cleared, there was nothing left. He looked over to his side to look where the green fire came from.

"You just can't listen, don't you?"

The skuled being from before, stood before Ichigo, his head turned to the side. Ichigo could barely see the eyes of the being. It was again surrounded by a dark cloud that seemed to suck the life out of you just by looking at it. Only this time it had a scythe with it. And something shiny was hidden underneath his cloak. It wasn't very big, but because of the light it radiated from the sun it wasn't hard to miss.

**"What exactly are you?" **He asked with a carefullness in his tone. **"Why do you want me to leave so badly?" **He asked a little louder now.

"To answer your first question, I am a Soul Reaper. Or a shinigami as you call it in the east." It spoke with a tone you could hear it was angry.

"And to answer your second question, you simply don't belong here."

"Now I will tell you once more nicely, leave this land."

**"I won't leave." **He said firmly

"Your choice" as he said that he reached for the shiny artifact underneath his cloak. He held t in his hand (or what was left of it). It was a silver shining bracelet, it was spikey shaped and would seem to hurt a lot for the user. '_though maybe for his bon arm it would fit perfectly' _he thought to himself.

The Soul Reaper charged towards Ichigo, who caught the absent minded strawberry by surprise. He swung his scythe, which he thrusted into Ichigo's right shoulder. The shinigami only found out the Soul Reaper was this close to him until it was to late. He had been distracted by the bracelet too much. All he could bring out was a loud scream which no one would hear anyways.  
He thore the scythe out of Ichigo's shoulder who screamed again at this, leaving a deep gash. Ichigo expected him to back away from him to prepare for another strike with his big scythe, but instead of doing this, the Soul Reaper Grabbed Ichigo's shoulder with his hand which began to slowly and painfully rot away like his arm did before.

"This pain is your punishment" He was so close to Ichigo's face that he almost whispered in his ear, which made Ichigo creep out. He tried to lift his arm, but it was held down by the Soul Reaper's hand which was still on his shoulder.

**"Damn you" **Ichigo hissed through his mask. He still hadn't taken it off from the fight with the hollow, even though only the left side was still on.

The flesh on his shoulder had completly rotten away now and also the bones of his his upper arm, chest, neck and even te right side of his jaw was visible.

the pain was unbearable.

He switched Zangetsu from his right hand to his left again, for he could not move his right hand, and swung the blade toward the Soul Reaper. He felt something sting in his wrist and the Soul Reaper backed away. Even though the Soul Reaper had released his shoulder, the flesh wasn't growing back this time. He looked down to his wrist to see what was stinging there and he saw the bracelet there. He tried to pull it off, but instead the spikes dug deeper into his flesh.

**"What the hell is this?!" **He snapped at the Soul Reaper.

"That" He started "Is a bracelet that freezes your powers to regenerate your skin when I release my grip on you."

**"Power to Regenerate?"**

"You're half hollow, are you not? You shouldn't be surprsed to hear that."

"Now I will-" He was cut off by a loud roar. A hollow's roar.

A tree behind the western Soul Reaper seemed to change shape. The soul Reaper turned around to face the changing tree.

He turned his head a little towwrds Ichigo,"You will have to wait." And he turned to face the now monsterly looking tree.

The hollow decided to attack the Soul Reaper, coming from above and plating his brenched onto the Soul Reaper. Ichigo found this the perfect oppurtunity to leave this fight, since it was not his fight. He didn't feel much for having to beat up a hollow that is probably gonna be a pain to defeat, with that helping his enemy, which will probably after that beat him up anyways. And that Soul Reaper can handle him on his own, he sure seems strong enough.

Luckily the Soul Reaper didn't paymuch attention to the shinigami, who was now on the run, he was way to busy keeping the hollow off.

He ran over a highroad with the speed of a highspeed train that can go 300 km/h (dunno what that is in miles).  
He had no idea where he was now. Though he seemed to be in west Europe since the cars looked pretty expensive here and the road was made of, what seemed to be high quality tarmac.

His presumtion was confirmed as he passed a sign that said:"Welcome to the Netherlands". Actually it said:"Welkom in Nederland" but that was it's translation. He looked behind him and saw the other side of the sign which said:"U verlaat nu Nederland." which he figured it meant:"You are now leaving the Netherlands."

He kept running. He didn't really know how big Holland was and soon he reached Utrecht(1). He took a short break there before continuing. He took a look at his shoulder. His bones were visible and it felt like a thousand knifes were poking in it all at the same time.

* * *

She made he way outside. Kon was pushed up against a wall by a weird claw-shaped hand.

"Kon!" she drew the hollow's attention to herself. She realised that and took her soul candy out of her pocket and changed into a shinigami.

"Hado no 33:Sou Katsui!"(2) Rukia shouted and lauched a blue fireball at the hollow. The hollow dodged, but dropped Kon to the ground as he did. With the blast of the kidou the wall of the garden was blast away. The hollow found it was a perfect hole to escape through. So he did.  
He jumped through the wall followed by Rukia, not planning to let it escape.

Kon followed Rukia by foot, as he was recovered from the hollow's tight grasp.

The hollow was fast, faster than any normal hollow. But it wasn't an arrancar, not even a Menos.  
It turned to face Rukia pointing his hand, claw, whatever it was, towards the raven haired shinigami. It started to form a red glowing light at the tip of is claw.

"Watch out Nee-san! It's a cero!" Kon screamed.

"I can see that!" She yelled back.

"Mai, Sode no Shirayuki."(3) Her Zanpactou bacame pure white and a sleeve formed at the end of the hilt of her zanpactou.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!"(4)

She hoped she could stop the cero with the pillar of ice when the hollow fired the cero, but the ice didn't stand a chance.  
The pillar broke and the cero continued towards the shinigami. She desparatly tried to block the cero by using the blade of her zanpactou. But it didn't work. She stepped aside at the last moment because her sword wouldn't hold it much longer if she stayed on that spot.

She tried to use a different approach." Tsugi no mai, hakuren!"(5) She called forth a wall of ice freezing the hollow in it.

She sighed, it stopped moving.

"We'll take it from here." A voice said from behind Rukia.

* * *

**There, that's the end of this chapter. Hope you liked it^.^**

**(1): Utrecht is a city in the middle of the Netherlands, which means he already crossed half of holland.**

**(2):Hado no 33: Sou Katsui, means: way of destruction 33 (japanese pronounced as san juu san), blue fire crash down.**

**(3):Mai, sode no shirayuki, means: Dance, sode no shirayuki (white snow sleeves).**

**(4):Some no mai, tsukishiro, means: First dance, white moon.**

**(5):Tsugi no mai, hakuren, means: the next dance, white ripple.**

**Now that's that for the explanation of words and I got another little extra for those intrested, fan art! *woohoo***

**Here's fanart on deviantart, ofcourse make sure to take out the spaces:**

**http:// marrroes. deviantart. com/art/Fanfiction-shinigami-128474098**

**http:// marrroes. deviantart. com/art/Ichigo-Kurosaki-128474742**

**The last one I rated mature because it looks kinda gross, since you see his shoulder when the bones are rotten away.**

**Anyways I'll try to update as soon as possible and ofcourse don't be shy to review, I too need ideas.**

**Signed, **

**H1me-sama**


End file.
